


Jewels

by Starshaker



Series: 30 days of Techienician [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crafts, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Presents, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days of Techienician. Day nine: Flower crowns.</p>
<p>When Techie can't sleep he has to work with his hands. Matt can't help but think he makes the most beautiful things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jewels

Some nights Techie found it truly difficult to fall asleep. Matt was a solid wall of heat beside him and at the point when his snores and shifting went from endearing to irritating Techie knew he had to find something else to occupy himself with.

He’d feel more awkward about pottering aimlessly had they been in Matt’s apartment but here in his own he had a desk opposite the bed covered in a dozen boxes and masses of electrical parts and intricate gadgets.

There was just enough light through the thin curtains that the streets lights outside. The shine of copper wire caught his eye as he circled the bed and his fingers were crafting with it absent mindedly before Techie had sat down.

Hours later when the early morning light replaced the street lights and Matt shifted in the bed behind him Techie finally set down his work. A circlet his sisters might have liked to wear in their teenage years. Eighteen little flowers, each with half a dozen petals twisted in copper wire. At the centre of each was a blue glass bead, each of a slightly different hue. He wondered if they’d look good around the rim of the Terrariums he was going to make soon. As he ran his finger over his craftsmanship he suddenly found he was struggling to keep his eyes open. He set down his tools and returned to his side of the bed. There was another two hours before their alarms would go off and he and Matt would struggle to their feet, shower, dress and eat between soft kisses and small touches.

“You’re cold,” Matt muttered into the pillow as Techie shuffled towards him under the covers,

“Couldn’t sleep?” He asked as he looped his arm over Techie’s waist.

“‘M tired now,” Techie said as he pressed a kiss to Matt’s chest bone.

“Show me what you’ve made in the morning,” Matt said and Techie hummed as he drifted to sleep.

 

“Y’know these are all the rage at the moment. You could sell them online,” Matt said as he stepped into the bathroom behind Techie. He set the circlet on Techie’s head as he looped an arm around his waist and then reached past him to his toothbrush. “Or keep it. It suits you. All your colours,”

“I don’t have colours,” Techie said as he set down his own toothbrush in the jar and turned in Matt’s arms.

“It’s your copper hair and the blue of your eyes,” Matt said as he pressed a kiss down onto Techie’s collar bone.

“I’ll make you one from the flowers in the garden,” Techie said. He reached up a hand to trail his fingers through the edge of Matt’s curls at the back of his neck. They bounced back into place as he drew his hand away.

“I’d never look at gorgeous as you,” Matt said as as he pulled back he met Techie’s eyes baring amused and weary look.

“Keep talking like that and we’ll be late for work,”

**Author's Note:**

> I also accept writing prompts for ficlets (~1000 words ish) so feel free to leave a message in my tumblr inbox /stsarshaker.
> 
> 30 days of Techienician. Prompt list can be found here…http://unremarkableawakening.tumblr.com/post/148607798710/30-days-of-techienician
> 
>  
> 
> (Sorry this one is so short. I'm working on a Kylux halloween fic at the same time and unfortunately the prompt didn't inspire quantity over quality. I have to say, there are some real gems of techiniecian ficlets coming your way in the next few days)


End file.
